Superboss
A superboss is a type of boss most commonly found in role-playing video games. They are considered optional enemies, though optional bosses are not all superbosses and do not have to be defeated to complete the game. Summary A superboss is an optional boss that is very powerful, even more so than the game's final boss, and generally gives either large amounts of experience, rare items, or both. In the Super Mario RPG series, they are usually found deep at the end of optional dungeons, or discovered after a series of sidequests. They normally have no bearing on the storyline, and their existence is rarely explained. Some superbosses even appear as regular, if rare, enemies, and can be fought repeatedly. Likewise, the rewards gained from defeating a superboss are often not particularly useful—sometimes they only give a key item as a proof of defeating the boss—as the player must already be extraordinarily skilled to defeat the boss in the first place; they thus have no need for further battle enhancements afterwards. Superbosses exist to challenge the player and give them something to do once the main storyline is finished. Superbosses are a unique form of post-Bowser and King Betelguese bosses that the Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword adds to the game. They are exceedingly difficult, boasting overwhelmingly high stats, mainly immense health and ludicrous amounts of damage. In certain cases Superbosses also represent a significant departure from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword's typical boss formula, such as the Hawth Bowserth encounter being more of a bullet hell endurance battle. Not all of the planned Superbosses have been introduced yet, and will be coming in the future. Bosses Hawth Bowserth Hawth Bowserth is the final boss in Muspelheim. With his very high damage, he can kill his enemies instantly. Mario and Luigi are not recommended for use in this war because Mario and Luigi have low defenses. But Zenia and Thora are highly recommended because of their high damage and defense penetration capacity, they do little damage to Hawth. Yukari Yakumo is not recommended because when the Danmaku is used, Hawth's anger mister quickly fills when the Fire Magnetic Force Field skill is in use. In bullet hell, it is very difficult to escape, Hawth jumps to the top of the battlefield as he gets angry and starts breathing fire. A lot of Lava Bubbles will appear at the time of the fire stream. Ymir Ymir is his final boss in Niflheim. It is not possible to miss from the player as the speed of the player will be severely reduced due to excessive freezers. The area where it fights is an ice block, Ice lubricates and prevents the player from standing still. The Great Swords of Antarctica, the skill of Ymir, the huge ice swords will come out of the ground as soon as they hit the ground and the player gets serious damage if one of the swords is hit. Zenia is highly recommended because she has Anti-Slip Boots and prevents it from slipping on ice. Hawth and Ymir are very difficult to escape from the combo attack. Master Magician Master Magician is the toughest and most powerful boss of the game. His skill is Shun of Gods, which can call the last bosses of the dead Nine Realms. He is also the last boss of the game. Although slightly larger than Mario, he can use magic from all elements. It's very hard to catch him because he's been teleported all the time. The hardest phase is that he brings Hawth Bowserth because he will force the player seriously because of the high damage. Yukari Yakumo and Madoka Kaname are highly recommended. However, Thora, Zenia, Bowser and Mario are not recommended. Gaia Gaia is the final boss in Vanaheim. She often locks the player and prevents her from marching. Because she covers the battlefield with roots. The roots of the wall is very high lives. Thora, Bowser and Mario are recommended because Thora has a high defensive drilling capacity and can use fire, the main element of Mario and Bowser. Yukari Yakumo is never recommended because Gaia will burn even if she beams. She is also one of the 5 most difficult bosses. Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Category:Final Bosses